my love in korea
by adewandri
Summary: SHINee FANFICTION! RnR lee hyuna seorang gadis yang tidak terlalu suka dengan korea , dikirimkan ayahnya ke korea... dan bertemu orang yang tak disangka .. pujaan hatinya...


Glaycarin oktaviani adalah seorang gadis berwajah cute ..dia berasal dari indonesia... di musim dingin ini dia sedang menjalani tugasnya di korea sebagai pengurus perusahaan fashion terkenal milik ayahnya di korea.. nama koreanya lee hyun na...

Siang itu hyun na sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar jalan di korea tepatnya di daerah kang nam .. tapi tiba-tiba...

Oh it's so cool!..I'm angry...(pikir hyun na)

Aku makan dulu lah,wah ada restoran daging,coba makan disitu aja deh! Lalu hyun na memasuki restoran daging itu

Ajjushi..excuse me!..

Noona!apa yang kau katakan?apakah noona ingin memesan sepotong daging?sambil memperagakan gerakan,sepertinya itu bahasa isyarat..dia tidak bisa berbahasa inggris..

Lalu hyun na pun mulai memperagakan bahasa isyarat bahwa ia ingin dua potong daging tapi dibungkus..tapi ajjushi itu tidak mengerti..

Aduh..ayah,kenapa mesti aku sih yang di kirim ke korea?.. kenapa gak dongsaeku aja,dia kan mukanya mirip apek-apek.. aku mah mukanya mirip orang indonesia campur turki dikit,jelas mataku lebih gede dari adikku,adikku matanya sipit karena dia ikut bunda,bunda kan orang korea...aku gak bisa bahasa korea.. karena bunda ngajarin bahasa inggris sama indonesia doang!aduh apa yang harus ku lakukan?(pikir hyun na dalam hati sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya)

_Sementara itu di luar restoran_

Wah.. kok restoran appa sepi ya? Pikir onew dari luar.. ia baru pulang dari consert SHINee di jepang

Tapi..wah siapa noona yang berambut panjang memakai jaket abu-abu itu ?

Lalu onew masuk ke restoran daging ayahnya..

appa aku pulang!

Jinki sayang! Kamu udah pulang... lalu ajjushi itu memeluk onew!

Wah, onew SHINee..,wah hari ini aku beruntung,Tunggu! Anakku..what? berarti ajjushi itu appanya onew!,tapi kok gak mirip ya?hahaha(sambil tersenyum),tapi aku harus berperilaku biasa-biasa aja..ngapain aku meski fanatic?..huhf..tarik nafas! Pikir hyun na sambil memasukkan tangannya ke sakunya

Jinki! Lalu keluar seorang ajjumma dari ruangan belakang memeluk onew..wah kayaknya itu ummanya onew deh,mirip banget sama onew,..pikir hyun na

Umma!...respon onew lalu memeluk wanita itu

Noona, kau bisa duduk sebentar disana!.. kaget appanya onew mengagetkanku..

Ye..yeesss!.. kata hyun na lalu duduk di bangku yang deket dengan dinding kaca

Appa,siapa noona itu?,,tanya onew

Oh.. dia! Orang luar kelihatannya.. appa paling gak bisa bahasa inggris..duh jinki samperin sana,tanya dia mau pesen apa.. kata appanya onew

Jinki? Kok bengong,.. ngeliatin dia? Suka ya? Ledek appanya onew

Appa,apakah appa setuju jika appa mempunyai menantu kayak noona itu?Onew hanya tersenyum

Eh.,, dasar jinki..ada-ada saja..appa mau-mau aja jika menantu appa seperti dia.. sudah pergi sana! lalu ayahnya onew mendorong onew hingga ia hampir menabrak meja hyun na

Oops..sorry..noona!

Ne!jawab hyun na agak berbasa-basi bahasa korea

Can I sit beside you? Tanya onew

Oh.. sure! Jawab hyun na sambil tersenyum

Hmmm.. where do you from? Tanya onew

Owh.. I from indonesian.. oh.. my name is lee hyun na.. you can call me hyun na.. kata hyuh na lalu berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya yang dingin..

Owh.. I'm lee jin ki , you can call me onew!nice to meet you! Lalu onew menjabat tangan hyun na

Noona, your hand is cool!.. may be you need it! Lalu onew mengambil sepasang sarung tangan dari koceknya lalu ia berikan ke hyun na

Oh.. thank's.. eh, I means gumawo!..

Lalu hyun na memakai sarung tangan yang di berikan oleh onew,tanpa hyun na sadari onew menatap mukanya,onew memperhatikan muka hyun na yang tidak ada keriputnya,perasaan hati hyun na mulai tidak enak, maklumlah kyuh na itu paling anti di perhatiin orang.. lalu hyun na memalingkan mukanya ke arah onew

Hello?...how cute you are!...hyun na tersenyum melihat tatapan onew kepadanya

Aigoo,,,I'm sorry.. na,na,na.. onew mulai salah tingkah

Are you nervous beside me?oh ottokhae? Hyun na lalu menyubit pipi onew

Honey! Noona.. any.. aku hanya ingin menanyakan satu pertanyaan,,berapa umurmu?onew tersenyum untuk menghilangkan muka aegyeonya

16..jawabku singkat

Owh seharusnya aku memanggilmu agashi hyun na.. sambung onew

Ne! Lalu hyun na tersenyum

Jinki ,,, apakah kau sudah menanyakan apa yang ingin dia pesan? Ajjushi itu meninggikan suaranya

Ne!... jawab onew

Hyun na kau ingin pesan apa? Tanya onew

Aku ingin pesan 2 porsi daging tapi di bungkus.. jawab hyun na

Appa! Ia ingin memesan 2 porsi daging tapi di bungkus.. lalu onew mendenguskan nafasnya

Aereso!.. lalu ajjushi itu mulai memasak

Hahhh.. noona do you like k-pop? Lalu onew mengeluarkan hp nya sambil menunjukkan foto –foto SHINee,..

Woh,, it's you? Hyun na menunjuk ke salah satu foto yang di tunjukkan onew

Ne!.. jawab onew

Actually,aku tidak terlalu suka k-pop... aku ke sini bukan untuk bertemu boy band.. maaf.. sebenarnya aku tidak suka disini,,aku harus menjadi pengurus perusahaan fashion punya appa,, appa mempunyai 2 pusat perusahaan,satu di korea selatan dan satu lagi di perancis,,adikku lee jin ho memaksa aku untuk ke sini,adikku bisa berbahasa korea,seharusnya dia yang di kirim kesini..tapi ottokhae oppa?.. keadaan yang memaksaku..tanpa di sadari air mata hyun na jatuh lalu hyun na buru-buru menghapusnya..

Hmm..mungkin hyun na belum melihat sisi baik korea,aku akan menunjukkan sisi baik korea..don't worry.. onew oppa akan menjadi kawan mu disini..!kata onew tersenyum

Gumawo! Lalu hyun na memeluk onew

Opp..ini pesanannya agashi.. tiba-tiba ajjushi datang membawakan pesanan hyun na,hyun na melepas pelukannya,,...

Onew.. apa yang kau lakukan sehingga agashi itu memelukmu?..tanya ajjushi

Any..aku hanya,hanya menginginkan nya appa! Bisik onew ke ayahnya

Gumawo ajjushi... aku harus pergi sekarang!... gumawo oppa,ajjushi...

Lalu hyun na bangkit dari tempat duduknya tapi tiba-tiba onew menarik pergelangan tangannya..noona sebelum kamu pergi seharusnya kamu foto bareng sama aku dan appaku,,kan aku leader onew!...

Ne!jawab hyun na.. mereka pun menunjukkan gaya narsis mereka

Oppa boleh kah aku meminta tanda tanganmu? Tanya hyun na menyodorkan buku diarynya

Aereso!..lalu onew menandatangani buku diary yang di belakangnya ada fotonya..

Noona,,apakah kau membohongiku?...tanya onew mengambil buku diary itu kemudian memeriksanya,disana banyak sekali foto SHINee... lengkap.. mulai dari onew,jonghyun,key,minho dan taemin..lalu onew membaca sedikit tulisan di bawah foto maknae... "GLAY SANGAT SUKA SHINee TAPI KAPAN GLAY BERTEMU MEREKA.,MESKI GLAY BUKAN SHAWOL"lalu di bawahnya ada tulisan "glay=hyun na"

Oppa..kembalikan bukuku!

Noona kau harus jujur..lalu onew meninggikan badannya

Apakah kau menyukai SHINee?

Lalu hyun na menjawab.. ne oppa ,, lalu dia melompat dan mendapatkan buku diarynya.. kemudian ia berlari keluar..

hamsahabnida..oppa..aku melakukan cara itu agar oppa mendekatiku...dan cara itu berhasil.. teriak hyun na sambil berlari..onew hanya bengong melihat hyun na berlari

Hah.. ottokhae appa?, kenapa aku bisa tertipu oleh seorang gadis?onew melihat mata ayahnya dalam-dalam..seperti meminta jawaban..

Jinki... appa tau sebenarnya kamu menyukai hyun na kan?.. hah.. apa pikir ini adalah awalan yang baik.. kalau kamu kesal berarti kamu menyukainya..jinki jika kamu ingin hyun na menjadi yaebo kamu.. kamu harus berusaha,seperti kamu berusaha ingin menjadi seorang idola..bukankah hyun na namanya mirip yoona SNSD cuma dia lebih cantik?..lalu ajjushi itu mengacak-acak rambut onew,lalu ajjushi itu pergi ke dapur

Any..appa..mana mungkin jinki suka cewek begituan!...onew mendenguskan napasnya dan melihat keluar...mungkin memang aku menyukainya..pikir onew,,aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi...pikir onew di dalam hati

Bersambung...

Sambungannya kapan-kapan ya.. soalnya autornya naik kelas 9 jadi sibuk nih.. tapi aku usahain bulan puasa aku selesaikan..

gumawo


End file.
